The Dragon With The Dragon Birthmark
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Jake was born with the Dragon Birthmark, and raised in the Huntsclan. Strange things start happening shortly after he, and his adopted sister Rose move to New York City to work with the Huntsmaster. Jake might not be as human as everyone had previously thought.


Jake stared at his hands in fear. Backing away yet bringing no distance between himself and his hands. Which seconds before had been wrapped in swirling blue flames, and replaced by red scaled appendages tipped with razor sharp ebony claws. His hands shook and a scream caught in his throat. He bit down on his tongue to keep it in. This, this couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of joke, a trick, a mind game by that bratty little dragon girl and her wise old master.

Slowly, he clenched his fists. The rough scales were foreign to the touch. Yet there was no doubt in his mind to their species of origin. The claws dug into his palm almost painfully. He recalled earlier in the month, when he had gotten so frustrated with his training, that smoke had come from his mouth. At the time he had brushed it off as the cold air, as he'd been outside at the time. But now, his explanation didn't hold up. His heightened speed and strength as of late, all added up to one, terrible conclusion. One he didn't even want to think about. His knees gave out from the shock of his revelation.

His eyes never left his shaking claws. How did this happen? He couldn't be- how could he be? He wasn't one of them, he was Huntsclan! He spent his entire life training to fight magical creatures, to slay them. And now, by some terrible twist of fate. He was one of them? This was whack! There was no way he was a- this had to be some kind of nightmare. He slammed his claw against the floor. Pain shot up his arm but he didn't care. He just wanted it to go away. He felt sick, he was a monster! An evil, disgusting, monster who hurt people, stole from the HuntsClan, and protected evil magical creatures. He uncurled his fists, but his claws dug into the carpet. He closed his eyes, trying to block out what was happening to him. He took deep, shallow breathes, just barely holding back his panic attack.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door. His head snapped towards the sound, eyes wide in fear. He yanked his claws out of the carpet, and scrambled to his feet, hiding his hands behind his back. "Yo, uh, who's there?" He tried to keep the panic from his voice. The door opened, and for a terrible moment he thought it was the Huntsmaster. But relaxed when instead of the fearsome leader of the huntsclan, his blond haired sister in all but blood entered.

Rose frowned at him. "Jake, is something wrong? You look upset." She closed the door behind her, walking towards him. He backed away with a nervous grin. One that he knew wouldn't convince her. She knew him better than anyone. Pulling the wool over her eyes would be pretty much impossible. But he could still try. They'd said that him graduating the academy was impossible, and he'd managed that just fine. "Jake?" She warned. "Tell me what's going on." She reached out to touch his shoulder.

Panicked, he jerked away. Pivoting so he was standing behind her, and so his hands stayed out of sight the whole time. "Nothing's wrong, really." He lied. He loved his sister, but he really didn't want to worry her with this. Or for her to get in trouble with the Huntsmaster if he ever found out. That way, only one of them would get thrown to the Krakken, or worse. Something like him had never happened before. He had no idea how the Huntsmaster would react. Probably not well, considering their master had a terrible temper.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You and I both know you're a terrible liar." Always one step ahead of him. She lunged forward and grabbed his arm. Instinctually, he tried to yank it out of her grasp. But she already had a grip on his wrist. She gasped, staring at his claw in shock. "What?"

He winced. "Rose, I think I'm a dragon." Jake admitted uncertainty. Saying it out loud just made it feel all the more real. They stayed like that for several minutes. Staring at each other in fear and confusion. "I, I don't know what to do." He continued. "Do I tell someone?"

"No." Rose snapped sharply. "Don't tell anyone, ever! You'll be killed." Dragon or no Dragon, she didn't want her brother to end up someones throw rug. Besides this had to be some kind of trick. A spell or potion or something. There was a cure somewhere, they just had to find it. "We just, we just need to calm down. Think about this logically." She sounded like she was more trying to convince herself then trying to convince him.

Jake glared at her. "Maybe that's exactly what I need to do Rose! I'm not a hunter, I'm some kind of fire breathing monster! Just look at me." He motioned with his claws angrily. "I should be slain just like all the other dragons!" He'd completely given up hope on the idea that it was some kind of trick. Not even the Chinese Dragon could have hit him with a spell or potion without his knowing. It just wasn't possible. "Before something worse happens."

Rose growled. "Listen to me Jake. Don't you dare tell anyone anything. We both lost our families when we were kids. I'm not going to lose you too!" The Huntsmaster had always told them that their parents died, and that they were taken in by the Huntsclan shortly after. "I don't care if you're a dragon, you're as much a member of the Huntsclan as I am. We can work through this, no one ever has to know." She insisted.

"Don't be stupid! We both know that keeping a secret like this. Especially with our next to zero knowledge of how being a dragon works. Is impossible to keep!" Jake snapped. "I can't even make these stupid claws go away!" He glared angrily at his hands, willing them to return to normal. As if he'd triggered it, which he probably had. Bright blue flames engulfed his claws, and they were replaced with his human hands.

They stared at his hands in bewilderment. Before Rose brought the conversation back on topic. "We just need to do a little recon. I'm sure there's some information in the archives somewhere." She said optimistically. "And if worst comes to worst, we could always ask the dragons for help." She added without thinking.

He laughed. "Now that, is ridiculous. Girl, you and I both know those dragons wouldn't help us if we were the last humans on earth." Just the other night they'd tried to slay them. Not exactly making a good case for themselves. Dragon or no Dragon, he was pretty sure the American Dragon wouldn't help him. No matter how desperate he was. "We'll just have to figure this out on our own. And hope our master doesn't catch on. He's away often enough, but we'll still have to be careful. But if he ever does find out. I'm not going to run." He said seriously. "I didn't know I was a dragon, but now that I do. I'm going to have to own up to it some day. Even if I'm not going to let it stop me from doing my duty to the Huntsclan." He stared at the dragon birthmark on his left hand, a mirror to Rose's, which was on her right.

Rose sighed, and took his hand in her own. "Fine. But right now, we've got to keep this to ourselves. I won't lose you Jake. Even if you are a dragon born to hunt dragons." Jake was right. They couldn't let this, admittedly large setback, get in the way of fulfilling their destinies.

Jake grinned softly. "Trust me. This little identity crisis, won't get in the way of anything. The Grand Equinox Hunt is in two weeks. Once that's done, it's a one way ticket to full membership!" He said enthusiastically. "We'll be one step closer to whatever big destiny the master is always telling us we're meant for."

Rose grinned back. That was the Jake she knew. "Right, so we better get training. Come on." She dragged him out of the room. Intent on taking his mind off of what had just happened. Lord knows they both needed a distraction right now.


End file.
